disneyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Если бы только
«Если бы только» ( ) — песня из оригинального кино канала Disney 2015 года «''Наследники''». Песню исполнила актриса Дав Камерон в роли Мэл. Текст песни Оригинальная (английская) версия Версия фильма= A million thoughts in my head Should I let my heart keep listening 'Cause up 'til now I've walked the line Nothing lost but something missing I can't decide What's wrong, what's right Which way should I go? If only I knew what my heart was telling me Don't know what I'm feeling Is this just a dream? Ah oh, yeah If only I could read the signs in front of me I could find the way to who I'm meant to be Ah oh, if only Am I crazy? Maybe we could happen Yeah Will you still be with me when the magic's all run out? If only I knew what my heart was telling me Don't know what I'm feeling Is this just a dream? Ah oh... If only, yeah (3 раза) If only If only |-|Расширенная версия= A million thoughts in my head Should I let my heart keep listening 'Cause up 'til now I've walked the line Nothing lost but something missing I can't decide What's wrong, what's right Which way should I go? If only I knew what my heart was telling me Don't know what I'm feeling Is this just a dream? Ah oh, yeah If only I could read the signs in front of me I could find the way to who I'm meant to be Ah oh, if only If only (2 раза) Every step, every word, With every hour I am falling in To something new, something brave To someone I, I have never been I can't decide What's wrong, what's right Which way should I go? If only I knew what my heart was telling me Don't know what I'm feeling Is this just a dream? Ah oh, yeah If only I could read the signs in front of me I could find the way to who I'm meant to be Ah oh, if only Yeah Am I crazy? Maybe we could happen Yeah Will you still be with me when the magic's all run out? If only I knew what my heart was telling me Don't know what I'm feeling Is this just a dream? Ah oh... If only I could read the signs in front of me I could find the way to who I'm meant to be Ah oh... If only, yeah (3 раза) If only If only |-|Реприза= A million thoughts in my head Should I let my heart keep listening? I know it's time to say goodbye So hard to let go... Русская версия Полная песня= Столько мыслей в голове А ответ лишь сердце знает Всё по-прежнему при мне Но чего-то не хватает Не понятно только Что хорошо, что плохо По какому пути мне идти? Если б только понимать, что сердце говорит мне Что за чувство, как узнать? Может, всё это во сне? О, да Если бы только прочитать знаки судьбы Я бы смогла тогда понять, кем должна я быть О, если бы только Может, брежу? Или всё же будем вместе ты и я? Да Ты останешься со мной, когда чары улетят? Если б только понимать, что сердце говорит мне Что за чувство, как узнать? Может, всё это во сне? О... Если бы только, да (3 раза) Если бы только Если бы только |-|Реприза= Столько мыслей в голове А ответ лишь сердце скажет Я знаю, пора сказать «пока» Но расставаться так тяжко... en:If Only Категория:Песни Категория:Песни из «Наследников» Категория:Романтические песни Категория:Песни героев/героинь Категория:Репризы Категория:Грустные песни